Episodes
This is a complete list of MAD episodes, in the order in which they were aired. [[Season 1|'Season 1']] (Season 1 aired from September 6, 2010 - June 20, 2011) Episode 1: '[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly]] (original airdate: September 6, 2010) (Parody of Avatar, CSI: Miami and iCarly) Episode 2: '[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars]] (original airdate: September 13, 2010) (Parody of Transformers, Star Wars: the Clone Wars) Episode 3: '[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime]] (original airdate: September 20, 2010) (Parody of 2012 and 101 Dalmatians, Grey's Anatomy and anime) Episode 4: '[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee]] (original airdate: September 27, 2010) (Parody of Star Trek, Glee) Episode 5: '[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition]] (original airdate: October 4, 2010) (Parody of WALL·E and the Terminator, Extreme Makeover: Home Edition ''and ''Superman) Episode 6: '[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud]] (original airdate: October 11, 2010) (Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean and Disney's Peter Pan, Batman and Family Feud) Episode 7: '[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore]] (original airdate: October 18, 2010) (Parody of Clifford the Big Red Dog and Cloverfield, Big Time Rush and Mount Rushmore) Episode 8: '[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild]] (original airdate: October 25, 2010) (Parody of Fantastic Mr. Fox, Megan Fox, and Man vs. Wild) Episode 9: '[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin]] (original airdate: November 1, 2010) (Parody of I Love You, Man and Iron Man, Ben 10 and Benjamin Franklin) Episode 10: '[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor]] (original airdate: November 8, 2010) (Parody of Clash of the Titans, Zeke and Luther and Lex Luthor) Episode 11: '[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.]] (original airdate: November 15, 2010) (Parody of Disney and Pixar's UP and MTV's Jersey Shore, Mickey Mouse and House M.D.) Episode 12: '[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck]] (original airdate: November 22, 2010) (Parody of the Da Vinci Code and Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Chuck) Episode 13: '[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth]] (original airdate: February 7, 2011) (Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Malcolm in the Middle and the Lord of the Rings) Episode 14: '[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER]] (original airdate: February 14, 2011) (Parody of Pokémon and Jurassic Park, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) and ER) Episode 15: '[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!]] (original airdate: February 21, 2011) (Parody of So You Think You Can Dance and How to Train Your Dragon, Yo Gabba Gabba!, and Lady Gaga) Season 2 ''(Season 2 aired from February 20, 2011 to September 12, 2011) '' Episode 16 (1): '[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess]] (original airdate: February 28, 2011) (Parody of the A-Team, video game characters and America's Next Top Model) Episode 17 (2): '[[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man]] (original airdate: March 7, 2011) (Parody of Buzz Lightyear and the Bourne Identity, Two and a Half Men) Episode 18 (3): '[[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air]] (original airdate: March 14, 2011) (Parody of the Karate Kid, the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and District 9) Episode 19 (4): '[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210]] (original airdate: April 25, 2011) (Parody of HOP and COPS, Naruto and 90210) Episode 20 (5): '[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre]] (original airdate: May 9, 2011) (Parody of Kobe Bryant and Bee Movie, Law & Order and Shrek) Episode 21 (6): '[[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana]] (original airdate: May 16, 2011) (Parody of Winnie the Pooh and True Grit, Hannah Montana) Episode 22 (7): '[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark]] (original airdate: May 23, 2011) (Parody of the Social Network, Smallville ''and Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark'') Episode 23 (8): '[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time]] (original airdate: May 30, 2011) (Parody of Twilight and High School Musical, Avengers and Adventure Time) Episode 24 (9): '[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory]] (original airdate: June 6, 2011) (Parody of Arthur and Thor, the Big Bang Theory and Twilight) Episode 25 (10): '[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice]] (original airdate: June 13, 2011) (Parody of Limitless ''and Kermit the Frog, the Office and X-Men'') Episode 26 (11): '[[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable]] (original airdate: June 20, 2011) (Parody of Source Code ''and Star Wars'', and "Firework" by Katy Perry) Episode 27 (12): '[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine]] (original airdate: August 22, 2011) (Parody of Rio and Green Lantern, Thomas the Tank Engine and Unstoppable) Episode 28 (13): '[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent]] (original airdate: August 29, 2011) (Parody of Super 8 and the 80's, Captain America and America's Got Talent) Episode 29 (14): '[[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy]] (original airdate: September 5, 2011) (Parody of Kung Fu Panda, Destroy Build Destroy and Bob the Builder) Episode 30 (15): '[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian]] (original airdate: September 12, 2011) (Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Conan the Barbarian and Keeping Up with the Kardashians) Season 3 Episode 5 (31): '[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It]] (original airdate: September 19, 2011) (Parody of Fast Five and Winnie the Pooh, Minute to Win It and Tron) Episode 6 (32): '[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats]] (original airdate: September 26, 2011) (Parody of Cowboys & Aliens and Ben 10: Alien Force, ThunderCats and Lolcat) Episode 7 (33): '[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred]] (original airdate: October 3, 2011) (Parody of Transformers: Dark of the Moon and the Smurfs, the Walking Dead and Fred Figglehorn) Episode 8 (34): '[[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft]] (original airdate: October 17, 2011) (Parody of X-Games and X-Men: First Class, Criminal Minds and Minecraft) Episode 9 (35): '[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy]] (original airdate: October 24, 2011) (Parody of Kitchen Nightmares and Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas, How I Met Your Mother) Episode 10 (36): '[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras]] (original airdate: November 7, 2011) (Parody of Wolverine of the X-Men and Footloose, Toddlers & Tiaras and Mr. & Mrs. Potato Head) Episode 11 (37): '[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice]] (original airdate: November 14, 2011) (Parody of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, the Celebrity Apprentice and Rise of the Planet of the Apes) Episode 12 (38): '[[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear]] (original airdate: November 21, 2011) (Parody of Moneyball and Dragon Ball Z, Green Lantern and Care Bears) Episode 13 (39): '[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker]] (original airdate: November 28, 2011) (Parody of Spy vs. Spy and Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, superheroes and the Millionaire Matchmaker) Episode 14 (40): '[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16]] (original airdate: December 5, 2011) (Parody of Captain America: the First Avenger, My Super Sweet 16 and Supernatural) Episode 15 (41): '[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus]] (original airdate: December 12, 2011) (Parody of LOST, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and Disney and Pixar's Toy Story 3, Undercover Boss and Santa Claus) Episode 16 (42): '[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue]] (original airdate: January 23, 2012) (Parody of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Cookie Monster and Rookie Blue) Episode 17 (43): '[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls]] (original airdate: January 30, 2012) (Parody of WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) and We Bought a Zoo, 2 Broke Girls and the Powerpuff Girls) Episode 18 (44): '[[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious]] (original airdate: February 6, 2012) (Parody of Dolphin Tale and Phineas and Ferb, Victor von Doom and VIC'TORi'OUS) Episode 19 (45): '[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O]] (original airdate: February 13, 2012) (Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and ''War Horse, the Tonight Show with Jay Leno and Lion-O of the ThunderCats) Episode 20 (46): '[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For]] (original airdate: February 27, 2012) (Parody of Al Pacino and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, "That's What Friends Are For" (1982 song) and Super Friends) Episode 21 (47): '[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp]] (original airdate: March 5, 2012) (Parody of Real Steel, Celebrity Wife Swap ''and Shrek'') Episode 22 (48): '[[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] (original airdate: March 26, 2012) (Parody of Garfield and Field of Dreams, I Hate My Teenage Daughter and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Episode 23 (49): '[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman]] (original airdate: April 2, 2012) (Parody of the Adventures of Tintin and TaunTaun from Star Wars, Everybody Loves Raymond and Rayman) Episode 24 (50): '[[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba]] (original airdate: April 9, 2012) (Parody of Ocean's 11 and Harry Potter, "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 and Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars) Episode 25 (51): '[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill]] (original airdate: April 16, 2012) (Parody of Mission: Impossible and Ghost Rider, New Girl and Disney's the Little Mermaid) Episode 26 (52): '[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash]] (original airdate: April 23, 2012) (Parody of iCarly and Chronicle, Hulk and Smash) [[Season 3|'Season 3']] (Season 3 aired from May 28, 2012 - TBA, 2013) Episode 1 (53): '[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope]] (original airdate: May 28, 2012) (Parody of the Iron Giant and the Iron Lady, Raising Hope and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) Episode 2 (54): '[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash]] (original airdate: June 4, 2012) (Parody of John Carter, Franklin & Bash and Crash Bandicoot) Episode 3 (55): '[[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation]] (original airdate: June 11, 2012) (Parody of Battleship and Titanic, Jurassic Park and Parks and Recreation) Episode 4 (56): '[[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters]] (original airdate: June 18, 2012) (Parody of Betty White and Snow White & the Huntsman, Ancient Greek mythology and MythBusters) Episode 5 (57): '[[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus]] (original airdate: June 25, 2012) (Parody of I Am Legend and Dr. Seuss' the Lorax, Modern Family and the Family Circus) Episode 6 (58): '[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'This Means War Machine / iCharlie]] (original airdate: July 23, 2012) (Parody of This Means War and War Machine from Iron Man, iCarly ''and Charlie Brown from ''Peanuts) Episode 7 (59): '[[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild]] (original airdate: July 30, 2012) (Parody of the Artist and mixed martial arts, Aquaman and Man vs. Wild) Episode 8 (60): '[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure]] (original airdate: August 6, 2012) (Parody of the Hunger Games, the Poseidon Adventure) Episode 9 (61): Average-ers / Legend of Dora '(original airdate: September 13, 2012) (Parody of the Avengers'', the Legend of Korra and Dora the Explorer) 'Episode 10 (62): Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest '(original airdate: September 20, 2012) (Parody of Men in Black 3 and Back to the Future, Pokémon and Person of Interest) 'Episode 11 (63): Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro '(original airdate: September 27, 2012) (Parody of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days ''and ''Kid Icarus, the Adjustment Bureau) 'Episode 12 (64): '[[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'''Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon]] (original airdate: October 4, 2012) (Parody of Taken 2 and Disney and Pixar's Finding Nemo, Once Upon a Time ''and Cartoon Network) '''Episode 13 (65): '[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S']] (original airdate: October 11, 2012) (Parody of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, F·R·I·E·N·D·S) Episode 14 (66): The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! '(original airdate: October 18, 2012) (Parody of ''the Amazing Spider-Man and Nicki Minaj, Go, Diego, Go! and Dragon Ball Z) 'Episode 15 (67): '[[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'''FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan]] (original airdate: October 25, 2012) (Parody of Frankenweenie and Winnie the Pooh, ParaNorman and Morgan Freeman) Episode 16 (68): '[[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths]] (original airdate: November 1, 2012) (Parody of the Dark Knight Rises and Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Lemmings and Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) '''Episode 17 (69): '''TBA '''Episode 18 (70): '''TBA '''Episode 19 (71): '''TBA '''Episode 20 (72): '''TBA '''Episode 21 (73): '''TBA '''Episode 22 (74): '''TBA '''Episode 23 (75): '''TBA '''Episode 24 (76): '''TBA '''Episode 25 (77): '''TBA '''Episode 26 (78): '''TBA Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Browse